Waveguides that transmit RF energy commonly require flexible joints to connect fixed portions of the waveguide. These flexible joints must be capable of expanding or contracting with temperature changes to compensate for the expansion or contraction of the fixed portions of the waveguides that they join together. The flexible joints must be capable of not attenuating or degrading the RF signals that are transmitted within them. In addition, the flexible joints must be capable of maintaining the positive or extreme negative pressure that is commonly held within the waveguide.
In the prior art, flexible joints for waveguides have been proposed which include a bellows assembly within a telescoping outer shield. Having the bellows in the inner part of the wave guide, immediately surrounding the RF energy, can lead to degradation of the signals within the bellows as a result of the irregular shape of the bellows. This design, having a telescoping outer shield and an inner bellows assembly is of complex construction.
As described by these several limitations, flexible waveguide joints of the present art have not proven fully satisfactory for transmitting RF energy simply and without signal degradation.